Bad Person
by Daijo-line
Summary: Ele era o culpado por ter feito dela o que era. Era como um mau hábito. Por mais que tentasse evitar, acabava insistindo no mesmo erro .:Oneshot ItaHina:.
1. Parte I

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

Fanfiction baseada na música Approval, do Jun Suh - www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=1u6KHHV0iX4

Oneshot prêmio para o terceiro lugar do desafio NejiHina Anti Clichê.

**Shipper: ItaHina.**

Decidi postar a oneshot em duas partes, por conta da história ter um enredo um pouco longo e também pela minha falta de tempo.

Então para não demorar mais decidi postar a primeira parte, enquanto escrevo a sequencia dela.

Espero que a talentosa Tifa Lockhart goste, afinal ela merece um bom prêmio!

Boa leitura.

* * *

A espada do samurai resvalou em seu corpo, provocando-lhe uma dor aguda. Apesar do ataque e do incomodo, seus movimentos foram mais rápidos e ele conseguiu usar sua kunai precisamente contra o pescoço do inimigo. Enquanto as pernas do guerreiro vacilavam diante de si, o ninja sentia aos poucos seu kimono negro umedecer com o próprio sangue.

Itachi olhou ao seu redor, constatando que a batalha havia terminado. O chão fora coberto de corpos e armas, assim como de resquícios da honra daqueles samurais que haviam lutado. Em meio ao labirinto manchado de sangue, o homem _desgarrado_ passou a procurar por seu amigo de guerra.

Seus passos ecoavam pela terra seca, contrastando com os sons noturnos. A mão direita segurava firmemente o corte em seu abdômen, numa tentativa de estancar o líquido carmesim com o tecido que cobria-lhe o corpo. Os olhos esquadrinhavam os espaços iluminados pelo luar, atentos ao perigo eminente de um campo de batalha.

- Itachi! – a voz de Naruto cortou o clima lúgubre que pairava no ar, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Um ninja loiro saiu do apanhado de árvores, revelando-se para o amigo. Os resultados da luta de minutos antes podiam ser vistos através dos cortes em seu rosto e no braço esquerdo. O mais velho adiantou-se até o outro, tirando o lenço negro que outrora mascarava seu rosto, para amarrar na parte mais prejudicada do companheiro.

- Daijoubu ka? – Naruto indagou ao notar o ferimento de Itachi. Enquanto este envolvia-lhe o braço com o tecido, o outro abaixou o pano que ocultava-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

- Daijoubu – o moreno respondeu simplesmente, ocupando-se em colocar para trás uma mecha do longo cabelo dourado, para assim limpar-lhe o sangue da face com a manga das vestes.

Ao prestar os primeiros cuidados ao amigo, Itachi patrulhou o local mais uma vez com seus olhos experientes. Eles precisavam percorrer o caminho de volta. A notícia do ataque ao grupo de samurais do clã Uchiha não demoraria a chegar aos ouvidos dos anciões. O próprio ninja havia se certificado de poupar um homem que contasse tal história.

Assim, sem mais delongas, ambos adentraram a mata e seguiram da forma mais ágil que podiam para a cidade próxima. O silêncio era mantido, cada qual ocupado com seus pensamentos. E quando eles ultrapassaram a placa de madeira que indicava o início de um novo território, os amigos concordaram em parar seu percurso em um lugar de confiança.

* * *

Apesar do horário, o _kagemajaya _que haviam escolhido como parada ainda contava com clientes. Os samurais de classe inferior ocupavam as mesas, em estado ébrio, enquanto seus superiores aproveitavam a companhia de _kagemas_ em seus quartos. Por isso, Itachi e Naruto adentraram o ambiente envolto ao cheiro de álcool, sem se preocupar em esconder as faces.

O ninja loiro jogou-se na cadeira mais próxima, sendo servido imediatamente com sake por um kagema ruivo. O mais velho, no entanto, tencionou a subir para um dos quartos, a fim de cuidar de seu machucado. Porém, antes que o fizesse, a aparição de um samurai de alta classe, o deteve por instantes.

- Você? – os lábios de Itachi moveram-se zombeteiros, sob o olhar torto do recém chegado.

Os olhos arrogantes do homem, que parecia uma cópia mais jovem de si, pararam sobre seu ventre. Itachi ainda mantinha a mão bem segura sobre o ferimento, por precaução. Quando o samurai soltou um esgar de desaprovação, o moreno só pôde sorrir.

- Por que não se preocupa com ele? – Itachi indagou, apontando para guerreiro atrás de si. Observou então a atenção de seu _otouto_ recair sobre Naruto.

- Dobe... – Uchiha Sasuke passou pelo irmão sem nenhuma palavra, postando-se em frente ao outro ninja.

Naruto sorriu para o samurai, fazendo sinal para que este se sentasse a sua frente. Itachi ouviu o irmão ordenar à Naruto que fossem para um quarto, porém preferiu não esperar a réplica do companheiro. Simplesmente seguiu o caminho que tinha planejado antes de sem interrompido.

Os corredores do segundo andar estavam vazios. Dos quartos, eram audíveis os ruídos luxuriosos dos seus ocupantes, barulho que não afetou a concentração de Itachi. Como um bom ninja, fez seu trajeto taciturnamente, alheio aos demais acontecimentos do_ kagemajaya. _Ao chegar ante ao último quarto do corredor, abriu o _fusuma_ com cuidado e adentrou o cômodo sem cerimônia.

Um perfume levemente doce dissolvia-se no ar ao seu redor, enquanto a lanterna tradicional mantinha-se acesa no centro do quarto, dando forma a sombra de uma gueixa que esperava em frente a janela. Até sua entrada, a mulher permanecera observando o luar. No entanto, ao escutar o portal sendo aberto, Hinata virou-se graciosamente na direção do visitante.

Itachi admirou-a em silêncio. O kinomo vermelho que trajava tornava ainda mais evidente a clareza de sua pele, assemelhando-a a uma boneca. Em seu rosto, os traços de maquiagem ainda eram visíveis, demonstrando que horas antes ela estivera se apresentado para os clientes do bordel. Seu _shamisen_ jazia próximo a janela, confirmando as suspeitas do homem.

- Itachi-san.

Hinata fez uma mesura em respeito ao seu convidado. A tênue mudança na linha de seus lábios expressava uma aprazível surpresa por vê-lo. Porém, manteve-se neutra, até seus olhos recaírem sobre machucado do guerreiro a sua frente. Espontaneamente ela cobriu a boca, evitando exclamar pelo choque.

Prontamente, a mulher apressou-se em sua direção, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre o futon. Diante da preocupação expressa por ela, o lendário ninja tornou-se apenas um homem obediente.

* * *

Hinata havia limpado seu ferimento e feito um curativo. Arranjara-lhe um kinomo limpo e o servira sake. A pesar da dedicação, Itachi preferiu fechar os olhos e fingir adormecer, para evitar explicações desnecessárias. Depois de calcular um tempo seguro, o moreno arriscou abrir os olhos, deparando-se com a gueixa parada novamente em frente a janela do quarto.

Observou-lhe as costas delgadas, privando-se da vontade de contornar-lhe o corpo com seus braços. Itachi sabia o mal que fazia ao retornar para o lado dela, porém o desejo de vê-la era sempre mais forte.

Ele era um ninja sem sobrenome. _Itachi_, que há tempos atrás carregara o sobrenome _Uchiha_, era um homem que escolhera abandonar o próprio clã em nome de suas convicções. Farto das conspirações dentro de sua família preferiu viver por si só. Apagou o que o aproximava de sua linhagem e agora era um refugiado. Destinado a vagar pelas terras miseráveis de seu país, completando as missões que lhe eram passadas como ninja, e a sua própria. Por trás das ações mercenárias, seu intuito era expor toda a sujeira escondida pelos anciões e derrubar o poderoso clã Uchiha.

Mais tarde poderia reconstruí-lo com a ajuda dos remanescentes, e moldá-lo de acordo com seus princípios. Talvez fosse apenas uma utopia de um ex-samurai cego por suas convicções, mas ao menos _lavaria_ o sobrenome com o qual crescera. Era um errante guiado por sonhos absurdos... E era por esse motivo que não planejava arrastar Hinata para o fundo do poço consigo.

Uma brisa fresca adentrou pela janela aberta, fazendo os longos cabelos da morena movimentarem-se. Itachi suspirou ao observá-la, pensando no quanto ela havia mudado desde que a conhecera. Pudera acompanhar de perto a transformação de uma jovem cândida à uma mulher astuta e maliciosa.

- No que está pensando? – A gueixa quebrou o silêncio, dando as costas para o luar que tanto apreciava.

- No que você está pensando? – redarguiu a pergunta, fazendo-a sorrir obliquamente.

- Na última vez em que você apareceu. – Hinata caminhou até o futon, sentando-se graciosamente em uma beirada desocupada. – Me pergunto quanto tempo ficará aqui desta vez.

Itachi ergueu o tronco, tomando cuidado com seu ferimento. Seus dedos tocaram a face pálida da mulher, acariciando-a sob sua feição inabalável. A gueixa encarava-o, sem um sinal claro de emoção. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar doloridamente no peito, triste diante de tal frieza.

Era sua culpa. Era o culpado por ter feito dela o que era.

Impaciente com tais sentimentos, Itachi contornou os dedos com firmeza nos braços de Hinata, puxando-a para perto. Buscou-lhe os lábios pintados, capturando-os sem resistência nenhuma da parte dela. A gueixa correspondia suas carícias com a mesma sofreguidão que a sua.

Apenas luxúria. Como ele sempre a fizera acreditar.

Não gostava de submetê-la àquilo. Porém, Itachi não pôde evitar fazê-lo mais uma vez àquela noite. Uma vez que sucumbira à vontade de encontrá-la, era apenas um passo para tê-la em seus braços. Era como um mau hábito. Por mais que tentasse evitar, acabava insistindo no mesmo erro.

Era prazeroso, mas prejudicial a ambos.

- Itachi... – abriu-lhe o kinomo de seda, expondo aos poucos a pele macia da mulher.

Viu-a arrepiar-se apenas por ter o corpo observado por seus olhos escuros. Hinata ansiava por seus toques e ele não a decepcionaria. Por mais uma noite, faria dela sua mulher.

* * *

Os primeiros raios solares adentraram o cômodo, fazendo-o despertar. Ao levantar o tronco, Itachi sentiu uma pontada incomoda no abdômen, consequência do seu esforço na noite anterior.

Instintivamente olhou para o outro lado do futon, encontrando Hinata adormecida. Ficou alguns instantes ainda a observá-la, enquanto vestia suas roupas. Com o mínimo de barulho, Itachi levantou-se a fim de lavar o rosto e tomar o desjejum. Após sua higienização, o moreno desceu os degraus em direção ao andar debaixo do _kagemajaya._

O ninja atravessou o cômodo principal, seguindo para os fundos do ambiente. Após passar pela cozinha e recolher um pedaço de pão com uma das cozinheiras, o moreno saiu para varanda. Dali tinha uma visão privilegiada dos jardins que adornavam o terreno.

- Ohayo, Ita-kun! – o mencionado procurou a voz animada, com um careta de desgosto estampada na face.

Logo o loiro sorridente entrou em seu campo de visão. Alguns metros de distância, no jardim, pôde avistá-lo sentado despreocupadamente embaixo de um grande pessegueiro florido. Ao seu lado, Sasuke encontrava-se assentado de maneira formal, sua espada descansando ao lado do corpo. Os braços cruzados e a expressão aparentemente serena eram sinais de seu aborrecimento.

Itachi pulou os degraus da habitação, aterrissando na grama. O homem caminhou com calma até os outros, enchendo os pulmões com o ar fresco da manhã. Ao aproximar-se do velho pessegueiro, sentou-se de frente para os companheiros, degustando seu café da manhã.

- Por que o clima parece tão tenso? – indagou com o olhar direcionado ao irmão, recebendo um muxoxo como primeira resposta.

- Pergunte ao seu amigo. – respondeu inexpressivamente, fechando os olhos como se fosse meditar.

Naruto riu um pouco, relaxando o corpo satisfeito. Momentos como aquele eram raros na vida de ambos os ninjas, e com certeza na de Sasuke também. Aproveitar-se de ocasiões como aquela era essencial para si. Principalmente em tempos tão conturbados... Como os que estavam por vir.

- Nee Itachi, recebemos uma nova missão. – o loiro começou o diálogo, despertando a curiosidade do outro ninja.

- Então é por isso que está de bom humor... – Sorriu enviesado, direcionando os olhos até o irmão novamente – E ele não.

- Talvez – Naruto jogou os braços para trás da cabeça, encostando-se na árvore. – É uma missão das grandes.

- Quando?

- Temo que devemos partir amanhã.

Itachi recostou as costas na grama ainda úmida de orvalho, seus longos cabelos negros esparramando-se sobre o verde. Não se surpreendera com a notícia, porém desejava ao menos ter tempo suficiente para curar-se do ferimento, antes de sair para outra batalha.

- Tão repentino. – suspirou, sob o olhar de seu otouto – Não poderei dar cem por cento de mim nessa missão, afinal estou machucado... Terei apenas noventa e nove por cento da minha força.

- Tsc... – O ninja sorriu diante do desdém de Sasuke, enquanto Naruto ria abertamente. – São dois idiotas! No estado em que estão ficarão por lá mesmo. Não perderei meu tempo em visitar seus túmulos – um sorriso arrogante estampou os lábios do Uchiha, despertando o ceticismo do loiro.

Anos depois de abandonar o próprio clã, Itachi reencontrara o irmão por meio Naruto. E como esperava, o mais novo tornara-se o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao posto de líder. Sasuke aceitara suas obrigações para com seus familiares, no entanto, fazia vista grossa para as ações de seu aniki. No final, não tomava parte de nenhum lado, importando-se apenas com seus interesses... E ultimamente, com os de Naruto.

- Somos os melhores ninjas dessas terras! – o loiro exclamou, respondendo aos comentários do samurai. – Essa missão pode ser complicada, mas nós já enfrentamos outras com mesma dificuldade e até piores, sem problemas. Além do mais, nós partiremos mais cedo apenas pelo planejamento. Itachi e eu teremos tempo de nos recuperar.

Sasuke mirou-o interessado, notando que o companheiro também o olhava. A feição brincalhona de Naruto dera lugar a uma expressão séria, abalando levemente o moreno mais jovem.

- Não se preocupe. – ditou a simples frase, exalando confiança pelo seu olhar.

Como reação, o Uchiha sorriu discretamente, gesto que significava um mar de palavras para Naruto.

- E do que se trata tal missão perigosa? – Itachi indagou, protegendo os olhos contra os raios solares que escapavam pelas frestas do manto de folhas do pessegueiro.

- Um golpe contra um clã das terras ao norte da capital. – o ninja loiro informou, trocando um olhar significativo com o Uchiha. – O clã Hyuuga.

O mais velho dos três ergueu o tronco, ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Seu estômago pareceu revirar diante da informação. Vendo que o ninja esperaria em silêncio, Naruto voltou a se pronunciar.

- O clã é tão poderoso quanto o Uchiha. Ambos têm grande influência sob o Imperador...

Enquanto Naruto iniciava um monólogo sobre as informações que tinha da família Hyuuga, Itachi perdia-se em meio as suas próprias divagações. Aquela notícia não lhe animara, como tantas outras haviam feito. Parecia-lhe um mau agouro.

- ...Ouvi dizer que eles mantêm contanto com piratas chineses... - O ninja loiro deteve suas palavras por um momento, ao perceber a inatividade de Itachi. – Qual o problema? É por causa da gueixa que você mantém escondida aqui?

Naruto não estava enganado. Hinata era o motivo que inquietava-o. Enquanto planejavam um ataque contra o clã Hyuuga, a principal herdeira da família encontrava-se adormecida em um dos quartos do _kagemajaya_.

Agora Itachi podia lembrar-se com clareza do dia em que seu caminho cruzara-se com o da mulher. Em um entardecer quando voltava de uma missão particularmente difícil, deparara-se com a jovem de temperamento arredio, porém educado. Refazendo um caminho solitário para casa, o moreno encontrara-a em meio a floresta, iluminada pelos raios alaranjados do poente.

Ela assustara-se ao ver um homem observando-a. Seus olhos arregalados haviam esquadrinhado o vulto mascarado, detendo-se na pequena brecha onde era possível distinguir os olhos. Hinata não gritara, apenas fizera menção de erguer-se para fugir. No entanto, desequilibrara-se ao sentir uma dor latente no tornozelo. Itachi logo percebeu que ela torcera-o.

Contra a resistência inicial da morena, ele cuidara de seu ferimento. E a partir daquele momento ambos seguiram o mesmo caminho de paixão e dor.

- Partiremos amanhã, após o nascer do sol. – Itachi ergue-se de súbito, decidido com suas palavras. – Estarei ocupado pelo resto do dia... Nos encontraremos amanhã, no caminho para o norte.

Enquanto Naruto e Sasuke olhavam-no com curiosidade, o mais velho refez o caminho de volta ao _kagemajaya_, com ideias fervilhando em sua mente.

* * *

Ele adentrou o cômodo em que estivera a noite, buscando a mulher com quem dividira o _futon_. Encontrou-a em companhia de um dos _kagemas_, arrumando seu cabelo. Itachi esperou até que o jovem prendesse o último enfeite nos cabelos de Hinata, para se pronunciar.

- Por favor, nos deixe à sós.

Sob as palavras do ninja, o garoto saiu do quarto com uma reverência para ambos. A gueixa ergueu-se do _tatame_, para dar atenção ao convidado. Com um sorriso amigável, a mulher aproximou-se um pouco mais do moreno.

- Qual o problema? – indagou, curiosa com a entrada repentina dele. – Tenho um cliente mais tarde, por isso preciso treinar com meu _shamisen_.

Itachi engoliu o desgosto, tentando não se mostrar afetado. Hinata era apenas uma atração do local, intocável pelos clientes apesar das grandes quantias oferecidas em troca de sua companhia. Mesmo assim, Itachi odiava-a vê-la vestida como gueixa, entretendo samurais sujos pela corrupção.

- Troque suas roupas, nós iremos fazer um passeio. – ditou, ciente de que ela o questionaria. – Vista-se com uma mulher normal.

Hinata surpreendeu-se de imediato, porém não deixou que transparecesse em sua expressão. Um tanto ofendida com o pedido, a gueixa apenas recolheu seu _shamisen_, pensando em sair do quarto.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu tenho um cliente mais tarde. – Ela caminhou em direção a porta, sem mirar o companheiro. – Se me der licença...

Impaciente, o moreno agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até o móvel onde ela guardava suas vestes. Ignorando as exclamações da mulher, ele abriu o baú, jogando alguns dos kimonos sobre o _tatame_.

- O que você...?

- Eu disse para trocar de roupa! – repetiu a ordem em tom mais forte, soltando-a com a mesma rudeza que havia segurado-a.

- O que é isso de repente? – Hinata inquiriu, se sentido de certa forma humilhada. – Eu sou uma gueixa... É assim que me visto! É assim que eu sou...

- Hoje você não será uma gueixa... – Itachi cortou suas palavras, observando-a com a expressão séria. – Você será apenas minha mulher.

- Você...

Ela não soube o que dizer. Diante do silêncio, Itachi saiu do cômodo, avisando que a esperaria do lado de fora do _kagemajaya_.

* * *

É a primeira vez que escrevo ItaHina, tenho receio de não desenvolver bem um enredo com o casal, mesmo sendo um U.A.

Espero que tenham gostado... Tentarei não demorar com a segunda parte.


	2. Parte II

Desculpem pelo atraso. Infelizmente a falta de tempo + escassez de inspiração atrasaram esse capítulo.

Antes eu tinha dito que esse seria a última parte. Pois é, vai ter mais uma. Pensando no quanto demorei para escrever esse, decidi repartir em mais uma parte a história... Por favor não me matem.

Então, vamos lá...

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.  
*******  
Fanfiction baseada na música Approval, do Jun Suh  
Shipper: ItaHina / U.A.

* * *

As ruas da vila estavam apinhadas com seus habitantes, dividindo o espaço entre os mercadores e seus clientes. Itachi andava altivo por entre as pessoas, sustentando junto ao seu braço direito o de Hinata e carregando na mão esquerda uma cesta com alimentos que ele pegara na cozinha do _kagemajaya,_ quando planejara um piquenique. Apesar de contrariada, a mulher também exprimia elegância em seu caminhar, seus costumes como gueixa impregnados em seu feitio.

O kimono que trajava era simples, como o ninja havia determinado. De cor branca, ornado com desenhos de flores semelhantes a de um pessegueiro. A face normalmente pintada com cores chamativas, contava agora com apenas o pó de arroz e um brilho rosado destacando seus lábios.

Itachi também estava diferente do que de costume. Com um kimono com um bom corte de cor negra e os cabelos bem presos em um rabo de cavalo, o guerreiro passaria perfeitamente por um nobre japonês, filho de alguma família abastada daquele território, acompanhado de sua noiva.

Enquanto o homem guiava sua acompanhante por entre as barracas dos vendedores, hora ou outra ele apontava para objetos que achava interessante, comentando sobre coisas banais. Pouco tempo naquela atmosfera amigável fez Hinata esquecer sua irritação para com o ninja. Logo ela estava entretida com os comentários do moreno, que puxava-lhe cada vez mais para o meio da multidão.

Diante de uma situação que sempre povoara seu imaginário, Hinata permitiu se envolver no jogo de seu companheiro. Decidiu deixar de lado o _"por quê?"_, limitando-se em acompanhá-lo naquilo que era poderia chamar de _fantasia_.

- Você não gostou de nada? – ele havia indagado, despertando-lhe a atenção quando eles pararam em uma barraca em particular. Em frente aos seus olhos, o moreno balançava um corte de seda amarelo. – Talvez outra cor?

A mulher deu um pequeno sorriso, virando-se para observar ao seu redor, enquanto Itachi procurava outro tecido. Algumas pessoas caminhavam apressadas, outras paravam em barracas assim como eles. Olhando para o movimento da rua alheio a si, Hinata experimentou uma sensação de liberdade que só na infância lhe fora presente. Ninguém a observava ou julgava-a, diferente de quando andava por aquele mesmo ambiente como a única gueixa do _kagemajaya _ou quando se tornara a herdeira principal de seu clã... Ali era apenas mais uma na multidão.

- Que tal esse? – Itachi estendeu um novo corte de seda para a morena, desta vez na cor lilás. No entanto, ela encontrava-se concentrada em outra coisa.

O ninja franziu o cenho, curioso, ao notar que a mulher mantinha sua atenção na barraquinha ao lado. Hinata sorria ao observar uma jovem manejar em seus dedos um simples _kanzashi*_,feito com pequenas flores de cor rosa. O moreno encostou a mão levemente no braço da companheira, fazendo-a virar-se para si.

- Vamos? – ele indagou suavemente, recebendo um aceno positivo por parte dela.

Ambos recomeçaram o caminho, até que, depois de uma distância razoável de passos, o guerreiro deteve-se inesperadamente. A morena olhou-o interrogativa, enquanto ele virava o rosto na direção do caminho pelo qual eles haviam passado.

– Eu acho que esqueci algo naquela barraca de tecidos. – ditou, tirando delicadamente o braço da gueixa do contorno do seu. - Me espere aqui, eu já volto!

Hinata acompanhou com seus olhos o homem desaparecer entre a gente da vila. Durante sua espera, distraiu-se procurando algum leque em uma das barracas, que combinasse com o kimono que usava naquela ocasião. Ao seu lado, duas jovens gueixas de um _Okiya_ famoso na vila, também vasculhavam entre os objetos por algo que lhes agradasse.

Elas eram mais novas que si, pudera perceber. Sentiu-se levemente incomodada em ver garotas tão jovens trabalhando para servir o pecado dos homens. Mas elas não tinham escolha. Afinal, no mundo em que viviam, a filha de uma gueixa em gueixa se transformaria...

Diferente de si que seguira aquele caminho, mesmo quando tivera oportunidade de viver de outra maneira.

- Nee-san, o que acha desse? – Acordou de seus devaneios quando uma das gueixas abanou um leque em sua direção. – É bonito?

Hinata surpreendeu-se agradavelmente e acabou sorrindo. Observou a garota movimentar o leque em mãos, fazendo as cores vivas passarem por seus olhos, encantando-a. Sentiu-se um pouco mais confortável ao constatar que aquelas meninas não pareciam tristes com o que o destino lhes reservara... Porque na verdade, nem ela se arrependera por ter escolhido aquele caminho.

- Combina com você. – gracejou, pegando outro leque e estendendo para a jovem que permanecera em silêncio até então. – E esse combina com você.

- Arigatou gozaimasu – a gueixa fez uma reverência sentindo o rosto arder em constrangimento.

Hinata estendeu a mão até o topo da cabeça da menina, mal contendo sua vontade de expressar seu carinho. Porém deteve-se ao escutar a voz de Itachi, recuando então seus dedos no ar. Com um sorriso deixou as garotas para trás, pensado em como demorara em demasia para experimentar um momento como aquele.

* * *

Itachi olhou para o céu, suspirando. Nuvens cinza escondiam o sol, dando um ar sombrio àquele dia. O ninja e a gueixa andavam lado a lado pelo campo aberto, que ficava um pouco distante da aldeia, em busca do melhor local para almoçar.

Hinata sugeriu que subissem a pequena colina, argumentando que a vista era muito bonita de lá. O moreno concordou e então ambos seguiram para aquele ponto. Ao pé da colina, do lado oposto do caminho que levava a vila, uma densa floresta erguia-se exuberante.

Naquele silêncio característico do campo, eles até mesmo podiam ouvir os barulhos da mata. Ao chegar ao ponto mais alto, Itachi guiou a acompanhante para debaixo de uma árvore solitária em meio ao gramado.

- Se começar a chover, ela irá nos proteger. – explicou, enquanto depositava a cesta que trouxera no chão. – Parece um bom lugar.

- Eu disse que era bonito aqui. – a mulher comentou, tirando a toalha que cobria a cesta, estendendo-a sobre a grama.

Pouco tempo depois eles almoçavam, em um clima descontraído. Observando Itachi sorrir enquanto falava, o interior de Hinata encheu-se de perguntas que desejaria direcionar para o homem. A mulher nunca se sentira tão próxima do moreno, como naquele momento. Nem mesmo durante tantas noites em que dividira o _futon_ com ele.

"_Por que sempre desaparecia sem dar-lhe nenhuma satisfação... Como realmente era sua vida?" "Por que chegara ferido noite passada?"_ Aquelas perguntas queriam escapar-lhe dos lábios, no entanto não se atreveria a fazê-lo... No fundo tinha medo de _quebrar_ a atmosfera que ambos estavam aproveitando.

Ela sabia um pouco sobre a vida daquele homem. Ouvia burburinhos e histórias que corriam pelo _kagemajaya_. Sabia que Itachi era um dos melhores ninjas daquela região, junto com seu amigo loiro. Aimi, o kagema de confiança do moreno, uma vez lhe contara que este era irmão de Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele abandonara a sua família, assim como ela.

Tudo o que conhecia sobre a história dele chegara até si pela boca de outras pessoas. O guerreiro nunca havia compartilhado nada, além das noites de paixão e pequenas conversas. Nem mesmo suas angústias...

- Por que...? – Hinata deixara escapar, tendo a visão embaçada por lembranças.

- O que você disse? – Itachi indagou, notando que os olhos dela estavam fora de foco.

-... -

Antes que a mulher pudesse repetir suas palavras, as primeiras gotas de chuva despontaram do céu. O ninja ergue-se de pronto, olhando os fracos pingos caírem. Apenas alguns deles chegavam até onde a copa da árvore se estendia.

- Devemos partir antes que a chuva fique forte. – o moreno comentou, ciente que se a intensidade das gotas aumentasse eles não estariam mais protegidos.

Hinata se levantou com a ajuda de Itachi. – Não podemos ficar um pouco mais?

Os olhos da gueixa brilharam em direção ao horizonte esbranquiçado pela cortina de água. Enquanto ela se mantinha entretida com a paisagem, o homem aproveitou para recolher a toalha e as sobras de comida.

- Isso é bonito... – murmurou Hinata, antes de ter a mão direita envolvida pela de Itachi.

O ninja sorriu ao escutar um gritinho transpassar pelo ruído da chuva. Em um ímpeto ele agarrara a mão da gueixa, puxando-a em direção ao caminho que haviam percorrido outrora. A morena assustou-se ao sentir seu corpo ser deslocado tão inesperadamente.

- O que está fazendo? – exclamou, observando os cabelos do companheiro se movimentarem acompanhando o ritmo dele.

- Estou te levando embora antes que isto piore! – o homem gritou em resposta, sem se desconcentrar do trajeto.

Hinata olhou para o chão e observou os pés de ambos chocarem-se contra a grama recém molhada. Enquanto seus pés batiam sobre o verde, respingos de água e lama eram lançados de encontro à bainha de seus kimonos. A mulher usou a mão livre para erguer o tecido um pouco acima de seus tornozelos, tentando acompanhar os passos de Itachi.

- Vá mais devagar! – ela pediu, com medo de desequilibrar-se em um passo falso.

- O que foi? – ele virara o rosto em sua direção, e acabou tropeçando em algo, levando os dois quase ao chão. – O que foi isso? – dissera atordoado, para a surpresa de Hinata, que nunca presenciara tão reação.

A morena não pode conter a risada, que chegou aos ouvidos do ninja. Itachi olhou-a com o cenho franzido, enquanto ela tirava com cuidado a mão de seu agarre.

- Foi divertido. - a ex-Hyuuga explicou, deixando-o mais confuso.

- Você... Esqueça, vamos embora. – Itachi fez menção de segurar a mão da mulher outra vez, porém ela fora mais rápida em se afastar. – O que está fazendo? Vamos...

O ninja andou em direção a companheira, buscando sua mão. Hinata, no entanto, deu dois passos para longe dele, exibindo um sorriso matreiro.

- Diabos!

Era algo novo para ambos. Um momento descontraído como aquele, pontuado por sorrisos e palavras tão amenas. Há tempos a jovem não divertia-se com algo tão puro. Itachi tentava alcançá-la, com sua mão livre, mas ela lhe escapava. Ele não se irritou, no entanto. Vê-la sorrir daquela maneira, era como tirar-lhe um grande peso de suas costas... Principalmente de seu coração.

A chuva que encharcava pouco a pouco suas roupas, parecia lavar a alma de ambos.

- Como um ninja pode ser tão lerdo?! – indagara-lhe, mostrando a língua.

O guerreiro teria respondido se não tivesse sua atenção presa pelo clarão que iluminara o céu no mesmo instante. Logo o som do trovão ressoou pelo alto da colina, assustando a gueixa.

- Eu disse que era melhor irmos embora. – Enquanto os dois retomavam o caminho de volta a aldeia, os pingos de chuva aumentaram de intensidade, como Itachi previra. – Isso não vai dar certo...

* * *

O homem mudou sua rota, guiando-os para dentro da floresta. Hinata percebeu, porém não disse nada. A mão de Itachi junto a sua era reconfortante. Apesar das vestes molhadas que cobriam seu corpo, o calor que emanava daquele simples contato era o suficiente para aquecê-la.

Alguns minutos depois, uma pequena cabana entrou no campo de visão deles. O ninja, que conhecia muito bem aquela área, decidira por abrigar-se ali, ciente que a chuva só aumentaria.

Ao chegarem até o casebre, Itachi abriu a porta com cuidado, verificando se eles estavam sozinhos. Certo de que estavam seguros, avisou a garota que procuraria algo que lhe permitisse acender uma fogueira e então saiu novamente da proteção de um teto.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, assim que a mão do moreno afastou-se da sua. Finalmente seu corpo dera-se conta de que a água o deixara frio. A mulher abraçou a si mesma, tremendo levemente, com uma estranha sensação de abandono tomando-lhe.

Alguns minutos se estenderam até que Itachi reaparecesse, trazendo consigo alguns galhos pouco úmidos. O moreno passou pela gueixa, que não se movera nenhum passo do ponto em que fora deixada. Próxima a porta, a mulher seguiu com o rosto o caminho do homem, que não dissera nenhuma palavra ao entrar.

Hinata virou-lhe as costas, sentido algo amargo descer-lhe pela garganta. Ao vê-lo sair pela porta, percebera que aquele dia fora apenas como um sonho. Como as nuvens carregadas desapareceriam pela amanhã, aquele momento também.

Ela sentira-se tão feliz que poderia até mesmo chorar. E não foi a toa que seus olhos umedeceram e uma lágrima solitária correu de um deles. Sentiu-se tola por deixar-se levar por gestos tão simples como os que o ninja desgarrado lhe oferecera.

Por culpa de seu descuido uma chama de esperança havia se reacendido em seu interior.

- Por quê...?

Itachi que estivera ocupado em arrumar a fogueira, ergueu-se do chão ao escutar o lamento de Hinata. A voz dela soou-lhe trêmula e aguda em demasia.

- Por quê? Por que você disse que eu seria sua mulher? – Ele apenas enxergava as costas da gueixa, as mãos dela apertando com força a pele dos próprios braços como se precisasse de algo em que se apoiar. – Por que me ofereceu presentes...?

Itachi arregalou levemente os olhos, diante da instabilidade da jovem. Lhe parecia tão vulnerável como quando a vira pela primeira vez. Onde fora parar a máscara de mulher forte que ela construíra ao longo dos anos em que passara no _kagemajaya_? Ele sabia que havia se partido no primeiro sorriso que ela esboçara naquela tarde.

- Por que me levou até a colina... Por que?! – o timbre de sua voz aumentava a cada palavra. Instintivamente, o ninja pegou a toalha que jazia no fundo da cesta que trouxera e rumou em direção a morena. – POR QUE VOCÊ SEGUROU A MINHA MÃO...?!

Era o suficiente. Itachi abriu seus braços em um movimento rápido, envolvendo o corpo da mulher com o tecido. Hinata ofegou, quase desfalecendo sob o gesto abrupto do guerreiro. Prendeu sua respiração ao sentir os braços dele estreitarem-se mais contra seu corpo.

"_Por que?" _

* * *

_Kanzashi*_ - é um enfeite tradicional japonês de cabelo.


End file.
